


Gift Wrapped

by HufflepuffLovesPizza



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lightly Smutty, Shoot Secret Santa, a reindeer shows up, gift wrapping to the extreme, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLovesPizza/pseuds/HufflepuffLovesPizza
Summary: Root and Shaw find themselves gift wrapped together during Christmas.





	Gift Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot Secret Santa gift for @thetwelfthbunny

It was Christmas Eve, and all through the secret, underground subway headquarters of one team of courageous individuals lead by a super artificial intelligence…no one was stirring. Except for an admin in his three-piece suit quietly taping on his computer keyboard and a primary asset in his crisp white shirt cleaning his guns; they were just settled in for a long quiet afternoon. Until one petite primary asset and one analog interface entered the subway headquarters arguing and making such a clatter. 

Root and Shaw both walked into the subway with scowls on their face, not looking at each other. The Machine had reported back to Finch that Root and Shaw had saved several reindeer at the zoo. The Machine had recently started a new algorithm so now they also received animal numbers along with human numbers. They were all little surprised how many hits go on dogs and sometimes cats. 

Tension filled the subway once the two disgruntled women joined Finch and Reese in the main cab of the subway; as they walked in close proximity, a mildly unpleasant odor permeated the air around them. 

Both men turned to look each other, both failing to hide the twitches in their noses. Root and Shaw smelled like a heavily fragrant barn or perhaps a few litter boxes that needed changing. There was something else along with the foul smell, both women vibrated anger and were only exchanged glares at each other; instead of Root’s normal adoring eyes for Shaw and Shaw’s annoyed returned eye rolls. Normally the stoic men just ignored the sexual tension between the two women, but today this pissed off slightly hostile tension was actually even more uncomfortable. The smell was hard to ignore too. 

Root and Shaw had been in a big argument all day. Root was upset with Shaw for upsetting the Machine. Now Shaw was angry because how do you upset chunks of metal? As she argued, it’s just nuts and bolts, basically. Shaw was pissed, mostly because something that doesn’t have feelings can’t be upset. She had that on good authority – her own. She thought Root was projecting, so she didn’t have to talk about her own feelings. In fact, they hadn’t talked at all recently, no innuendos and trademark cute, sexy comments. Shaw was starting to suspect the hacker might actually be mad at her. She never knew how much she would miss Root’s stupid come-ons until the perky psycho started being all Eeyore on her. 

Shaw broke the uncomfortable silence with a surprise outburst. 

“She can’t get upset, Root. She’s a Machine. See, she doesn’t even have a real name. You call her the Machine, not… Carol or Tina.” Shaw stood next to Finch with her arms crossed defiantly against her chest and huffed out a deep breath while glaring at Root. 

Finch decided to try and change the conversation and steer it back to important matters. 

“Were you able to save all eight reindeer?” Finch asked cautiously. “It smells perhaps that you were successful.” 

“No. One wasn’t there,” Shaw replied back while still watching Root, “She has a side job at some fancy store uptown.”

Root turned to Finch. “Harry, maybe we do need to have a talk with her and see if there is a name she would like to use instead of the cold unfeeling implication of the Machine.” Root gave a hard glare to Shaw. 

Finch turned his head slightly to look at Root who was still staring intensely at Shaw. He glanced at Shaw and decided he wanted no part of their conversation or debate. Or to have Ms. Groves or Ms. Shaw’s barnyard odors latch onto his suit. 

“Excuse me, I’m making tea…in the other room,” Finch said nervously. He stood up and hurried out of the subway car as fast as he could, searching for peace and fresh air. 

Reese was cleaning his guns with his head down, praying the two women didn’t speak to him. 

“Reese, help me out here,” Shaw demanded, turning to him. “She’s a machine. She doesn’t have feelings. Hence the name ‘Machine.’ Am I right? Or am I right?”

“Which reindeer has the side job?” Reese asked in hopes of ending the argument. It was Christmas after all, he would prefer one day with some small amount of peace. “Was it Comet?”

“It was Cupid,” Finch had walked back in with his tea. “The Machine is reporting there is a still a 78% chance that Cupid is in danger.”

The two men looked to each other, then they watched Root and Shaw who were clearly having an unspoken war shooting glares and side eyes at each other. 

“What did you do, Shaw?” asked Reese, his face scrunched slightly as he glanced from Shaw to Root. His nose was scrunched too, he had no idea wrangling reindeer was such a smelly job. 

“That part isn’t important,” Shaw said quickly back to Reese while Root shot her an annoyed look. 

Reese looked over to Root who shot him a slightly murderous look, “I’m guessing it’s important a little.” 

Finch walked back into the subway car. He looked back and forth awkwardly between his teammates and decided to change the subject in hopes of diffusing the situation, “The new number’s name is Gus Chasseur. He’s a thief and he just scored his biggest heist yet today…” 

Before Finch could finish Shaw interrupted him. “Then why don’t we just get Fusco to arrest him and call it a day?” asked Shaw with a questioning look to Finch. “So I can take a shower and stop smelling like a rodeo.” 

“Despite that today is Christmas Eve, there are several sets of people after Gus to kill him. If he doesn’t lay low for the next 24 hours, he will most likely end up dead either on his own, or dead on the streets, or dead in jail, during this holiday season.” 

“We get it – dead. So where do we find him?” Shaw sighed and resigned herself to an overall crappy day. “And what? Just babysit him at a safe house for the 24 hours?” Shaw was annoyed with this whole day and apparently night. And smell, she couldn’t wait to take a shower. 

Root started walking away, heading towards the exit of the subway. 

“Have fun with that, Shaw. Later Reese and Harry and… uh, yeah…Merry Christmas,” Root waltzed towards the subway exit. 

Shaw rolled her eyes, watching the hacker walk away. Fine, she thought, she didn’t need to see Root later today or tomorrow despite whatever day the calendar said it was. She walked over to the subway lockers and started gathering some supplies. 

“What? Why?” Root said loudly, stopping in her tracks. She turned around, her face annoyed, and headed back to the subway car. She sighed so loudly and so dramatically as she approached the team in the subway that her performance was Emmy worthy. Actually, it was an automatic win. 

“She’s telling me that I have to help Shaw with this number,” Root glared at the monitor as she crossed her arms; she stared down the Machine directly. She didn’t know why the Machine was insisting she help Shaw when they were both mad at her. Yet, she was a little sad she might not see Shaw for the rest of the day or tomorrow. 

Shaw slammed a locker shut. Okay, so this was definitely how the Machine was getting revenge Shaw thought, forcing her to work with Root while they were fighting on some silly ass holiday day. Shaw would hope by now the Machine knew she never needed help. 

“I don’t need help, especially your help. Tell your robot girlfriend, I got this.” She went over to one of the lockers to get some guns, making sure to open and slam all the doors extra loud. 

Reese and Finch looked to each other and silently agreed to stay silent. 

Root let out a dramatic sigh. 

*****EIGHT HOURS AND 42 MINUTES LATER*****

Root and Shaw laid face to face tied up together by a massive amount of tinsel, colored string lights, rope and even holiday paper binding them into one big gift wrapped present; the only thing missing was the bow. They were on their sides on a massive display bed in a storage room for a high-end department store. Both women huffed and snorted several times as they struggled to break free against the restraints. 

The storage room was packed with stuff everywhere, clearly this was the place all the old holiday decorations came to die or more nicely put, retire. And for some bizarre reason all the electronic decorations were turned on, there were plastic reindeers, Santas, elves, Snowmens all lit up or moving in a rickety fashion like broken robots. Plus, multi-colored string lights hung up in the storage room, zigzagging across the ceiling and walls, illuminating the storage room with a comfy, cozy feel. Cleary, a lot of the overworked retail staff took breaks in here and made it a fun, festive place to relax for a few minutes before facing the harshness of holiday shoppers. 

Shaw to admit, if she weren’t so pissed, she would be impressed with Gus’s wrapping skills. The charming thief actually made it difficult for them to escape thus far. 

Even though it was cold in this secluded back part of the store, they were warm due to their combined body heat. The two of them together did make a cozy temperature, while so far not setting off any alarms. 

Root and Shaw didn’t know quite what happened with Gus; everything seemed to have escalated pretty quickly. First, they were babysitting him and, the next thing they knew, they were helping him in a small jewel heist in this high-end department store. Three of them had sneaked in one of the side entrances posing as zoo employees arriving to pick up a reindeer used for the Santa Workshop display. An actual live reindeer was helping the store Santa listen to snotty kids and their Christmas wishes. Now, they found themselves gift wrapped and held as hostages in hopes of bargaining more time for Gus. Turns out that Gus is safer in this department store than out on the streets anywhere. And for some big picture reason, the Machine said it would look better if Gus had hostages in the event he had to negotiate his way out the store. So since the store had emptied out and it was the wee hours of the morning, only two people won the roles of hostages. And one reindeer. At least they found Cupid and she was safe and sound somewhere roaming the store. 

“She’s telling me that we have to go along with anything that Gus says or does,” Root had said in a rather annoyed tone to Shaw hours earlier. No matter how talented a thief Gus was, there was no way he’d get the drop on both a primary asset and analog interface; unless of course they were instructed to let this happen. 

After a few tense silent minutes of their gift-wrapped bondage, they both squirmed a little trying to see how they could break free. There wasn’t one inch of their front part of their bodies that wasn’t touching. They had been in this situation a few times before, of course it was always consensual and with less clothes; well, maybe not quite like this, this was more like intense forced cuddling or spooning. Every movement by one of them resulted in the other feeling it. They avoided making eye contact with each other as best as they could, but since they were tied up facing each other, their faces were only a few mere inches apart. The only part of their bodies not completely smashed up against each other were their legs, so Shaw started using this advantage to swing her legs over the side of the bed. Their legs kept brushing up again each other. 

Root thought to herself, at any other time she would be more than excited at rare opportunity to be bound together with Shaw; yet today she was actually mad at her petite primary asset. 

Shaw huffed and then broke the awkward silence. “She talking to you now?”

“She was always talking to me. She doesn’t want to talk to you,” Root squirmed more, trying to move her arms. It was no use. She could move her hands, but they were bound straight against her and Shaw’s body; the only thing she might possibly grab onto was Shaw’s pants and, well, they were both not in the mood. 

“What? Did she go off crying to her teenage room and start blasting emo music while painting her fingernails black?”

This time it was Root’s turn to huff. 

“Maybe if you apologized to the Machine she would get us out of this,” Root said coldly, bringing her eyes up to glare at Shaw. 

Shaw rolled her eyes. The whole thing was ridiculous, she thought; she was fighting with a super artificial intelligence. And by proxy Root, her…uh, teammate. She didn’t want to think about any other connections between the hacker and herself or words to describe their uh, affiliation with each other. They hooked up occasionally when Root was in town or if they had a joint mission that was all. Except ‘occasionally’ had turned into ‘frequently’ over the last few months and they were exclusive now so it seemed in some unspoken thing. Shaw thought, judging by her current predicament, wrapped up like a Christmas present with Root, that she was definitely losing this fight with the Machine. And Root. 

Root loved any chance she got to physically close to Shaw, however in this circumstance was a bit challenging. And smelly. She knew fundamentally their argument might be seen as silly, yet it was the principle. This was not how she had hoped their first Christmas would go being together. Well, she thought being together was a strong phrase to use, whatever they were doing. She didn’t want to admit to herself how deeply she was falling in love with Shaw; she had a feeling the Machine knew though. Why else would they be stuck together on Christmas Eve. She had to smile despite herself. 

Root started moving, trying to free her hands tied to her sides; her movement caused her to rub up against Shaw repeatedly. 

“What are you doing?” growled Shaw, uncomfortably shifting as Root rubbed against her, pulling at the rope, tinsel, and brightly colored Christmas lights wrapping them together.

“I’m trying to get out of this gift wrap hostage situation,” Root snapped back. Although, the hacker found herself losing her anger because her body was betraying being this close to Shaw, like it always did. She felt her insides getting very warm and fair amount of throbbing emerged below her belt. 

“Stop that,” Shaw was angry and she didn’t want any of her body parts betraying her and going off another tangent while she was still mad at the hacker. She hated to admit it, but if Root kept moving the way she did that she was going to have trouble concentrating soon. Shaw cursed at herself for being so completely attracted to the annoying hacker. 

“Move your body, c’mon Shaw.” There was a slight harsh edge to Root’s voice; she actually sounded irritated with her favorite primary asset. Although, she was just annoyed with herself for wanting nothing more to kiss Shaw senseless; however, Shaw had offended her god/best friend so she was trying to hold onto her anger despite her constant lust for Shaw winning. 

“Start rubbing me.” Root said with a low serious quality to her voice; there was no way to interpret her voice as sexy innuendo at all. This was an all business voice. It was really weird to have not any innuendo thrown in sentence with the word rubbing used. 

“What if Gus comes back?” asked Shaw as she looked around the big empty department store. 

“I’ll just say we’re being affectionate.” Root smirked at Shaw, the first thawing sign. 

“Tied up in a department store with an armed, crazed criminal possibly lurking around and a petty super artificial intelligence who’s having a toddler tantrum watching our every move who in her pissy state would probably broadcast anything embarrassing we do for the world to see. And the fact you smell like a herd of sweaty cattle.” Shaw spat all out in one breathe. She took a big gulp of air then added, “She’s definitely in her tween years now, she jumped right past those cute years between drooling to angsting.”

“Just reach down and grab the tinsel there and pull it on it. I know you can tear practically anything; I’ve got a tattered wardrobe for proof.”

Root stopped moving around and sighed loudly. 

“I can tear better with my teeth. Do you see me being able to stick anything in my mouth?” Shaw glared at Root and with their faces almost touching it felt immediately intimate. “Do not respond to that, especially with your mouth.”

“Like I would want to kiss you right now,” once again Root stole Shaw’s trademark eye roll. 

“You always want to kiss me; it’s distracting to always have to deal with it when I’m trying to work,” Shaw snapped back. 

“Can we talk about this later?”

“You’re actually deflecting this conversation? You are?” Shaw stared at Root with wide eyes. 

“Hey, you pissed off the Machine. That’s important,” Root stared hard back at Shaw. 

“Oh, because I pissed off your robot girlfriend, you don’t want to talk about how you sexually harass me all the time.”

“Sameen Shaw, and I quote from our first meeting, ‘I kind of enjoy this sort of thing’.” Root threw her head back as she exclaimed loudly, then returned her intense glare at Shaw. 

“I ‘kind of enjoy’ whatever you were going to do to me in that hotel room. Not corny sex puns, endless innuendos, unresolved infuriating sexual tension at inappropriate times…” Shaw growled while reaching down and tugging on the restraints to free the both of them, “…shameless eye lusting and the general horndog vibe you give off whenever you’re around me.” 

Shaw stopped a little breathless and stared at Root; she didn’t mean to lick her lips after her last statement, it just subconsciously happened whenever she was around Root sometimes. 

“The unresolved part is all yours. Not to mention, you said the kissing was distracting, not me. So, really, wanting to kiss me…” Root licked her lips, tracing her eyes over Sameen’s mouth, “…is a distraction for you.” She knew Shaw had a certain weakness for her voice when it was slow and deep. So Root went very slow and lowered her voice very deep. 

“That’s not what I said or meant about…” Shaw became very aware that their lips were almost touching, “…kissing.” 

Shaw didn’t like to admit to herself how much she always wanted to kiss Root. She already kissed Root more than anyone in her life and she was angry right now, but she really wanted to kiss her. She was mad at herself that she never seemed to tire of Root’s lips or her kissing ability. She wanted Root’s mouth on her mouth, even though she did smell like a barn. 

They stared at each other’s lips, breathes mingling. 

“Was someone in the Christmas spirit this morning?” Root smirked while she asked Shaw the question. 

“What? No, why?” Shaw shot back quickly and defensively. 

Root leaned in even further and ghosted her nose around Shaw’s mouth, inhaling deeply. 

Shaw tried to lean her head back and then found herself leaning further into Root like some magnetic force pulling her in. 

“Peppermint mocho latte?” Root licked her lips and once again cursed herself again for being absolutely powerless against Shaw. And flavored coffee drinks. 

“Its just coffee,” Shaw replied back with her eyes still focused on Root’s lips. 

“Christmas coffee,” Root replied back with her eyes focused on Shaw’s lips. “I bet it tastes good.” Now Root really wanted that peppermint flavored Shaw tongue in her mouth. 

Shaw shook her head to try and shake out of the trance of Root’s lips. They were still working a mission, even if it was some revenge plan of the Machine’s. 

“Why did he have to tie us up together like this? What did you do to arrange this?”

“Sameen, why would I convince him to kidnap us then tie us together like this? For one of my bondage fantasies?”

Shaw gave Root a look said, ‘probably yeah, I could you see pulling something like that with the Machine.’ Root in return just smiled back to Shaw. 

“I’m guessing you’ve got a huge boner right now,” Shaw said as she struggled against the wrap, but got nowhere, no matter how hard she pulled.

“I do.”

“I know.”

“Can you feel it through my pants?” Root squirmed and started rubbing her body against Shaw again; pushing harder if that was possible to loosen the restraints. Yet, also to relieve some of her mounting desire. 

Root rubbed up against Shaw and with the way they were tied up included almost every inch of their joined bodies. Shaw fought hard not to moan or show any outward signs that Root was affecting her, she felt heat coursing through her whole body.

“Am I poking you too hard?” Root asked with a sly grin. She had to admit her anger was almost gone now and replaced with that horndog vibe that Shaw described. It was almost Christmas after all and sex would make a great stocking stuffer. Also, a great main present too. She thought to herself that Christmas sex with Shaw would probably be her favorite present that Santa could ever deliver. 

Shaw rolled her eyes, worst line ever; even super terrible by Root standards. “Yeah, cause your clit is that big.”

“It is for you, Sameen,” Root smirked. She knew that line was particularly bad, but she didn’t care. She was still a little mad at Shaw, so she wasn’t going to give her the best lines just yet. 

“So, all of sudden, you’re not mad anymore?”

“Well, it is Christmas and we are gift wrapped together…” Root smirked to Shaw. And Root had to admit, it was fun being tied up with Shaw. Even if the Machine was mad, she had a fun way of getting back at Shaw. 

“Which doesn’t mean anything…”

Shaw squirmed hard against Root, she tried several other tactics such as puffing out her chest and trying unsuccessfully trying to move her hands up but they could only reach Root’s belt buckle. 

Suddenly, Root pushed her hands between the two of them and started trying to unfasten Shaw’s pants. 

“What the fuck, Root?”

“That is the idea, Sameen,” Root smiled at Shaw who just rolled her eyes. 

Root succeeded, of course, as she wiggled her bound hands to clumsily unzip Shaw’s pants and slipped both tied hands inside at a very awkward angle. Her stomach got that magical airy feeling when she felt how turned on Shaw actually was. 

“Feels like someone is excited, either for Christmas or being tied up” Root breathed into Shaw’s ear. 

“It’s the friction…it’s uh causing that amount of secretion,” Shaw wouldn’t make eye contact with Root. She wasn’t exactly embarrassed how wet she was, but she didn’t want to make a big deal about it. 

“I love it when you play Dr. Shaw,” Root whispered as she lowered her lips and bit down on Shaw’s neck. 

“It’s just vaginal mucus,” Shaw leaned her neck back to grant Root better access, despite her limited movement. 

“You know how to excite a girl.” Root sucked harder on Shaw’s neck. 

“Produced by bacteria,” Shaw mumbled this out, completely distracted by what Root’s hands and lips were doing. 

Root stilled, her hands and lips. “Does this bacteria have carbs? I missed lunch.” She smiled lasciviously at Shaw. 

Shaw rolled her eyes, “Nerd…get back to work.” Shaw ordered to Root. 

“You’re the one that described being wet as vaginal mucus and I’m the nerd?” Root smiled at Shaw. 

Shaw couldn’t hold down a small gasp as she rolled her eyes back in her head as Root’s fingers added more pressure and started up their heady task again. 

“Root…that is not cutting it…give more pressure…” the ‘s’ all came out in a hiss as Shaw’s eyes slammed shut. Root was definitely teasing her, probably revenge for the Machine. 

“Sometimes you just have to be patient…or see another side of an argument,” Root said with a sly grin. 

Root continued to be very slow in her ministrations, deliberating only applying light pressure on certain spots the petite primary asset wanted and needed it at the most. 

“Root…” Shaw started breathing heavily, 

“I love it when you say my name.”

“I’m five seconds away from head butting you…” At this point, Shaw would never admit it, but she might not have been above begging.

“You say the sweetest things,” Root cooed back to Shaw. 

Root paused her ministrations. Shaw growled at her. Root then pushed hard against Shaw. She alternated between soft and hard strokes. She really wanted to be inside Shaw, but the restraints were preventing her going any further down Shaw’s pants. After a brief pause she pushed hard against Shaw, which caused a massive gasp and moaning that got louder and louder. The moaning echoed throughout the big department store storage room. 

Then Root stopped again.

“Root…I’m going to shoot you,” Shaw gritted her teeth and glared at Root. 

“Sameen…count to 30,” Root said very firmly.

“Root bite me…”

“Gladly,” Root replied as she bit into Shaw’s neck. The hacker was satisfied when she heard Shaw fight back a moan, which turned into incoherent mumbling. “Do you want this harder?” Root bit Shaw’s neck deeper which elicited another loud guttural moan, “Or this harder?” Root applied pressure and a circular motion that caused Shaw’s head to fall into Root’s neck. 

“Both.” Shaw didn’t even care how ragged or turned on or desperate she sounded at this point. She didn’t care if Gus walked in or the Machine was recording the whole thing or even if an army of Christmas shoppers marched through the store right now. Since they were tied up together so tightly it was hard to tell where one body started and the other body stopped. 

Root’s hands stopped completely. “Count to 30, Sameen.” 

“Why?” Shaw spat back to Root. 

“Sameen, you know the difference between a climax and an orgasm right?”

Shaw gritted her teeth and stared at Root with intense dilated eyes. 

“The longer you delay gratification...” Root placed an open mouth kiss on Shaw’s jaw, “…the better orgasm…” she ran her tongue down her throat, “…the stronger the climax.” 

Root pulled back her face to stare into Shaw’s lustful eyes. 

Shaw breathlessly started counting to 30, “1…2…3…4…5…67891011…” she continued the labored breathing and counting as best as she could while being so frustrated she couldn’t stop herself from wiggling. She was being undone by Root even though she stopped moving her hands in the most infuriating teasing way and was just staring at Root’s lips while she counted, “…121314151617…”

“Slower…or I’ll make you start over,” Root demanded with a fire in her eyes. 

“…18…19…20..21.21222324….ROOT…ahhhhh…25…2627…28…29…30.” When Shaw finally got to 30, Root pressed hard into Shaw who in return bit hard on the hacker’s neck. Root pulled back roughly and smothered Shaw’s mouth, sloppily kissing her hard and capturing her tongue hostage. 

Root stopped both her hands and Shaw broke off the kiss to glare at her with dark, lustful crazed eyes. Shaw would never admit verbally, but Root was right – she did enjoy the hacker’s brand of torture. 

“Go to 30 again,” Root demanded, she loved seeing the libidinous challenged, bordering murderous glare from her petite primary asset. 

“Okay…fine…” Shaw growled through her teeth and stared intensely into Root’s eyes, “…I’ll buy a freakin stupid Christmas present for the Machine.”

A huge smile spread across Root’s face that was almost as bright as a whole street decorated with thousands of Christmas lights twinkling. 

“Did you hear that?” Root nodded then leaned in and kissed Shaw gently and deeply. She pulled back breathless after a full minute of kissing Shaw senseless. “She’s very excited.”

“I can’t believe I’m buying a robot a Christmas present.”

“She’s not a robot Sam,” Root moved her lips to Shaw’s neck and lightly brushed her lips up and down, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind that Shaw would later deny. 

“Now…just stick your hand further down my pants nerd,” Shaw demanded of Root. She kissed Root’s neck and with that coverage, she then softly mumbled against the warm skin, “I need you inside.” 

Root pulled her head back and with big soulful eyes, “Actually, I can’t get my hand any further down your pants.” She struggled against the restraints. 

“You two are the worst,” Shaw tilted her back in frustration. “And you smell really gawd awful.”

Root did have enough leverage to start up some small satisfaction for Shaw. “Feels good though, outweighs the smell.”

Shaw unconsciously nodded her head and responded. She later blamed the awful smell had made her dazed and confused. “So good. Yeah…so good…mmmm,” Shaw bit her lip while she let out a little moan. “Mmm…the best.” 

Shaw had her eyes closed, as the intensity of the orgasm finally swept through her body. Root had rolled them over so Shaw was on her back. She found herself actually getting sleepy, being cocooned up with Root. She then realized what had escaped her lips, what she had said out loud to Root. Her eyes went wide open. 

Root could sense her eyes water from hearing Shaw say either she was the best or it was the best sex she had ever had. Either way, it felt like some kind of confirmation that maybe Shaw did care for her in some way. 

They both stilled and remained frozen, a long awkward silence. 

“You mean like a good steak?” Root asked with a tentative, shy smile; half her face hidden by her long hair flowing down onto Shaw’s face. She thought she might try and lighten the mood. “A T-Bone?” Root whispered into Shaw’s open mouth. 

“Uhhhh…no,” Shaw thought she might need to back pedal. If she confirmed T-bone that might be the equivalent of saying I love you to Root. “Tri-tip…maybe?”

“What about a Tenderloin darling?”

“Stop, I’m already hungry enough as it is,” Shaw leaned in and kissed Root to shut her up. 

Shaw got even with Root; she managed to pull her hands up and down into Root’s pants to torture the hacker with a round of counting to 30 to see how she liked it. And then Cupid the reindeer wandered into the storage room and started chewing on their rope. While Cupid was cute, the smell and audience squished any more Christmas Eve gift-wrapped sexy times. 

Reese and Fusco finally found them an hour before the store opened, thanks to the Machine orchestrating an elaborate escape for Gus. Both male teammates were completely confused seeing the two women wrapped up in Christmas decorations in a storage room in the department store; they almost looked as if they were a part of a demented holiday display with Cupid the reindeer asleep next to them. 

The guys cut through all the tinsel, rope and string lights to finally free the women. Reese and Fusco looked to each other and backed away as the two women finished pulling off all the restraints. Fusco lured Cupid off the bed with a bag of chips. 

Finally, Root and Shaw disengaged from each other and stood up, leaving behind a very crumpled up bedding display. They separated from each other fully and being pressed up against each other for hours, it was almost like peeling each other off one another. They tore off all the tinsel and crap. As they pulled off the string lights, they both tried to zip up their pants discreetly. 

“Why are both of your pants unzipped?” asked a perplexed Fusco. “How did you undo your pants, but not the restraints?”

Fusco looked between the two women who were breathing hard through swollen lips and staring at each other with dark eyes, completely ignoring him. 

“And why do y’all smell like Bear when he needs a bath?” Fusco waved his hand in front of his nose to dissipate the smell coming off Root and Shaw. 

Reese watched his teammates and just smirked. 

“We gotta go. The Machine already gave Root a new number that she needs backup for…so…” Shaw continued to pull tinsel out of her hair and throw the silly Christmas decoration down on the ground in distaste. She was almost tempted to stomp on it. 

“Is there a number in your pants?” Root whispered to Shaw so no one else could hear. 

Shaw glared at Root and started walking away through the department store, passing by an enormous Christmas tree in the center.

Root smirked so hard it almost hurt her face. The Machine had not contacted her about a new number, which could only mean that Shaw had appointed herself as Root’s new number. Root’s face split in a grin and she turned to the boys. At this point she had a huge wattage smile spread across her face. 

“Merry Christmas, boys,” Root gave Reese and Fusco a pat on the arm and quick pet on Cupid’s head, before following Shaw out of the store, but not before grabbing one of the Santa hats off a mannequin. “Ho ho ho, Shaw.”

**Author's Note:**

> During a writing block, watching holiday movies so this was inspired by one scene in the movie  
> 'The Ref'. Borrowed a few lines too, it's a fun darker holiday movie.


End file.
